The present invention relates to a hygienic paper pack, and more particularly, to a hygienic paper pack capable of containing hygienically and cleanly the contents, such as milk, beverages, etc., in the paper pack (carton pack) made in the shape of hexahedron by using an opening and closing system for preventing a large gap from being generated due to widening of distal ends of opened wing portions in the paper pack after the paper pack has been already opened, so that the paper pack can inhibit the contents from being impregnated with smell of foods in a refrigerator.
In a conventional paper pack for containing milk, beverages, etc., when the residual contents in the paper pack are stored in a refrigerator or the like after the paper pack is opened so that its contents are consumed, distal ends of opened wing portions in the previously opened paper pack become wider. Thus, it is difficult to seal up the residual contents only by itself, so that the contents are easily exposed to the environment. Consequently, the contents in the paper pack are impregnated with the smell of various foods in the refrigerator and all kinds of bacteria living in the refrigerator may permeate into the contents. When the residual contents in the opened pack stored in the refrigerator are consumed again, there are various problems in that the residual contents may go bad and may not be hygienically clean, may be impregnated with the bad smell of foods, and the like. Therefore some approaches to the method for sealing up and storing the carton pack have been attempted, such as fitting of a pin (or a clip) into the carton pack, appliance of an adhesive to the carton pack, etc. However, the approaches have not been put to practical use because it is inconvenient and cumbersome to use them regardless of respective places.
Therefore, the present invention has been conceived to solve the above problems. The object of the present invention is to provide a hygienic paper pack, wherein the paper pack itself seals up opened wing portions of the paper pack to the utmost by preventing distal ends of the opened wing portions from becoming wider not to generate a gap so that the paper pack can cleanly, freshly and hygienically contain and store its contents within the term of distribution, does not cause any inconvenience and confusion in use and can prevent the contents from being gushed from the paper pack when the opened paper pack containing the contents is turned over inadvertently in its use.
In order to achieve the above object of the invention, the paper pack according to the present invention employs an easily opening and closing system by which the paper pack itself can promote the efficiency of sealing up the opened wing portions thereof to the utmost without attaching any separate supplementary materials or objects thereto so that the paper pack can hygienically and freshly contain and store its contents and simultaneously the paper pack in which its contents have been completely consumed can be recycled in a conventional manner without hindrance.